A Dark Soccer Revolution
by Tjeerd55
Summary: "Heh... Finally...I'm...here..." The building was massive. It even took Ozrock by surprise. But finally, after multiple months of being banned away somewhere in space, he had finally found it. "My revenge will be limitless." As Ozrock began to laugh, footsteps could be heard from the right and Ozrock's face instantly switched.
1. A Rivalry To Come

'It was a haunting experience. But I chose to travel this far. I made it my objective to get here. Before me it finally was. The Matter Core. This source of energy is what I was yearning for. And now, I will corrupt it for good.' "This is the day. The day that the Matter Core will at last die away and the day that I, Rua Black, will change this world forever."

Footsteps came from the left of where Rua was standing. "Rua Black, is that so?"

Rua closed his eyes and smiled. "Bitway Ozrock. Quite the journey you've made here. Why have you come here." Ozrock spread his arms wide. "The Matter Core is fascinating, isn't it? A source of power that strengthens the hearts of everyone following its ways. But the reason I came here is not to admire this beacon of power, no." Ozrock balled his left hand into a fist. "Black, do you play soccer?" The question came out of nowhere, yet Black remained unmoved. A smile even formed on his face.

"You're going to do it once again, are you? I assume you found yourself a target again." Ozrock looked towards the Matter Core again. "Matsukaze Tenma. That boy has foiled my plans on my last try. But no more." Ozrock made his way towards Rua Black. "Your mind is as dark as mine, if not darker. What would you say about a partnership?" Ozrock offered his hand towards Rua. Rua closed his eyes once more. "A partnership, ey? A grand scheme to reclaim the galaxy for the darkness. Heh. You really know how to get in my alley, do you Bitway?" Black grasped his hand firmly and rotated back towards the Matter Core.

"Ozrock."

"Rua."

The Matter Core was a shining white ball of positive energies. An unbreaking light that shone through the entire planet.

"I'm sorry, Ozrock, but your journey is over." Before Ozrock could react properly to Black, he found himself being hurled into the Matter Core. The last image of Bitway Ozrock to be seen. The face that can only be described as Darkness Incarnate looked back at Black with unrelenting anger. And then that faded away too. The bright white light of the Matter Core dimmed out and was replaced with an ominous combination of the brightest white, and the darkest black. And Rua was not even done yet. He opened his eyes wide.

"From this day, soccer will change forever. It will all be mine!" Rua Black absorbed the contents of the Matter Core into himself. A twisted source of malice engulfed around him. The only thing left from where the Matter Core originally was, was a small source of pure madness. Rua's eyes were now the personification of Madness itself. When Rua looked directly at the remaining source of power, he laughed out loud. "This is what is left of the once so powerful and mighty Matter Core. Nothing more than a speck of what's to come." Rua Black twisted the energies of the newly formed Antimatter Core. "When I've gathered the Eleven I want, you'll be what empowers them, Ozrock. I'll uphold the bargain." He opened a rift through space and watched through it and found himself at the Raimon front soccer pitch. There, a brown-haired smiling person was running about freely. "Matsukaze Tenma, was it?" He smirked. "This will be fun."


	2. Unforgotten Space

"Tenma! Pass it here." Shindou lifted up his hand while he and Tenma were moving towards Nishizono Shinsuke and the goal. Tenma passed the ball perfectly towards Shindou Takuto and he smiled. "You've really gotten better, Captain."

"Thanks, Shindou!" he smiled brightly. Shindou sprinted his way past Amagi and was now right in front of Shinsuke.

"You better be ready for this one, Shinsuke!" As Shindou brought his right leg backwards, the ball began glowing a bright blue. Music notes started surrounding the ball and a harmonious tune could be heard.

"Fortissimo Foot V4!" Shindou kicked the ball as hard as he could and it darted towards the goal. In an instant, Shinsuke blinked to the edge of the pitch and ran towards the goal at full speed, his hand gaining immense power.

"Full Throttle Punch V3!" Shinsuke's fist and the ball collided with such energy that it became difficult to look directly at the goal. After a bright flash of light which made everyone look away, Shinsuke could be seen on the right goal post. The ball flew out of the field.

"Well done, Shinsuke!" Tenma ran towards him to give the smaller sized goalkeeper a high five. Shinsuke jumped up and connected the high five. "Phew, that was quite the shot. You need to step up your game, Shindou." He smiled brightly at Shindou, who gave him a small grin. "You're lucky I was holding back on that one."

"You sure were." Shindou stared directly at Shinsuke after that, but laughed it off.

"Shindou, can you come over here for a little bit?" Endou Mamoru, the coach of Raimon gestured towards the musician. "Of course, Coach." Shindou jogged his way over towards Endou as Shinsuke kicked the ball back on the field, towards Tsurugi.

"Shindou, I want you to train Shinsuke with something." Endou smiled.

"What might that be, Coach?" Shindou questioned him.

"I want you and Tsurugi to use your Avatar shoots and have Shinsuke try and block it without his Avatar." Endou answered.

"But, isn't that really dangerous?" Shindou looked at Endou with a worrying look.

"Don't worry. I think he's got it. I want to have him learn a new special move from in between the goal posts." Shindou then nodded at Endou and stood up. "Shinsuke! Tsurugi! Can you come over here for a bit?" Right after Tsurugi nailed a Death Drop V2 through Sangoku's Fence of Gaia +2, he came over towards Shindou and Endou.

"What is it?" Tsurugi asked. Shindou straightened himself. "You and I are going to use our Avatar shoots on Shinsuke, while he has to stop them without using his own Avatar." Tsurugi looked a little confused.

"But that can deliver some dire consequences if we shoot with our full power."

"That is of no concern." Endou stood up. "I believe that Shinsuke has it in him."

"Coach.." Shinsuke looked at Endou, almost crying. "Alright, hit me with all you got."

Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Shindou went to one side of the field to practice Shinsuke's special moves.

"I'll go first." Shindou streched his right arm forwards and slighty to the right. A green light enveloped him as his Avatar came out. Shindou's Avatar resembled what a masterful maestro could be. "Instrumentalist Maestro III!" It burst out of Shindou, showing it's complete power. Maestro then enveloped the ball in a bright and light blue fluid and dropped it in front of Shindou, who kicked it with his full strength.

"Harmonics V2!" The music that played while the ball flew towards Shinsuke was of unheard beauty. It showed the power and motivation that Shindou has as a former captain. Shinsuke readied himself. He once again blinked towards the edge of the pitch and sprinted towards the goal with his right arm gaining an immense power boost.

"Full Throttle Punch V3!" The moment Shinsuke's powered fist made contact with the ball, he flew upwards against the steel beam at the top of the goal with the ball flying in the net.

"Shinsuke, are you alright?!" Everyone made their way to Shinsuke as he stood up slowly after he had taking that painful looking bump against the steel. "Y-yeah, I am... I should've stopped it..." Shindou kneeled down beside him, but before he could speak, Endou interrupted. "Shinsuke, get back in the goal please. And Tsurugi, get ready to shoot." Tenma turned towards Endou and yelled. "But, can't you see in what condition he's in? He should rest for a little." But Endou shaked his head. "Trust me. Shinsuke, get in the goal and Tsurugi, hit it as hard as you can." Tsurugi nodded and received the ball from a passing Kurama. Before Tsurugi could shoot, Endou said one thing to Shinsuke. "Shinsuke, just try to stop it, okay?" Those words confused Shinsuke alot. "Just try to stop it? What does he exactly mean by that?" But Shinsuke readied himself once more as Tsurugi brought out his Avatar.

"Come out, Sword Saint Lancelot!" Tsurugi's Avatar was a grey, heavy armored knight wearing a red cape and a sword. Tsurugi didn't wait a second before he kicked the ball with such power that it contorted in a very abnormal way. The light enveloping it was yellow, with a purple lining around it.

"Lost Angel V2!" Tsurugi released the ball, which bursted through the air with an immense force. Tsurugi's Avatar hit the ball with its sword before it launched, empowering it. Shinsuke slapped his face with his hands. "Come at me, Tsurugi!" Endou's words echoed in his mind before he decided to hit another Full Throttle Punch V3. "Just try to stop it, okay?" Shinsuke then realised what he had to do. He shouldn't punch it away and only use half his power. He should stop it with what he excels at. Shinsuke put his head forward and a planet formed behind him. The moment the ball connected with Shinsuke's head, he and the ball flew up and forwards, with a blue and white energy surrounding them.

"Milky Way Rocket!" He landed shortly after and the ball flew all the way towards the other side of the pitch. Tenma's face could almost be seen crying at this point. Endou, Tsurugi and Shindou looked amazed at the new special move the small goalkeeper has just learned.

"You did it, Shinsuke!" Everyone ran over towards him and celebrated. Endou looked very pleased with the result. If only a single thing can have only happiness. The moment Endou blinked with his eyes, he saw a dark colored ball right in front of his hands. His eyes shot wide open as he tried to stop it, but stood no chance. The coach flew backwards, almost colliding with one of the benches. "Coach Endou!" Tenma ran towards him.

"Who...are you...?" Endou pointed at the mysterious figure that had now appeared. "I'm looking for a specific person here. Someone who an accomplice of mine has dealt with a while ago. That person would be Matsukaze Tenma." Tenma shivered a little, before standing in front of this mysterious figure.

"I am Matsukaze Tenma. Why have you come here to blast our coach away out of nowhere?" The figure laughed out loud. "Tenma, I can't wait to ruin your soccer, once and for all." The figure created a ball seemingly out of nowhere, before charging it up with the reverse colors of a normal football. "Look what you soccer can do to people who have suffered from it endlessly, Tenma!" The moment he kicked it, it seemed like all light faded away briefly before the ball was sent flying towards the still shocked group. "Antimatter!" The figure cried out before laughing maliciously.


	3. Power Unlimited

"Hey, Shinsuke, are you alright?" Sangoku Taichi ran towards him from the bench.

"Y-yeah, don't worry, Sangoku. I can't let any ball in this goal." Shinsuke smiled widely at Sangoku, who returned the smile. "Come on, Tsurugi. Do it again."

Tsurugi nodded as he prepared another shot. The ball balanced on top of his leg for a while, before he lowered his leg and then kicked it with massive strength. "Death Sword!" The ball traveled headfirst towards Shinsuke who put up his hands. "If I can stop this now, I might finally be able to call out my Avatar again since the game against Taiyou." And as if it listened to him, Planet Guardian God Titanias, a giant, bulky, armored create that resembled the demon from Majin the Hand, appeared behind and he succeeded to stop Death Sword.

"You did it again, Shinsuke." Tsurugi smiled towards him and Shinsuke was beyond himself. "I finally have full control over an Avatar!" he cried out. Tenma ran towards him happily. In the corner, he saw Sangoku also running over towards him.

* * *

"No, Sangoku!" It all happened so fast. They don't even know who this mysterious person is. Everyone made their way over to Sangoku who lay unconscious on the grass pitch. "Tenma, I will teach how bad soccer can be." An evil grin had formed on his face.

"I won't let you injure anyone with your brutatlity! I will stop you now!" Tenma stood confidently. "Heh, I guess you want to see what I can do. Get a group of five. I'll do this by myself." He made his way towards the other side of the pitch. "Oh, I almost forgot." He turned towards them. "My name is Rua Black." He spread his arms wide. "I am here to ruin your soccer, Matsukaze Tenma!"

Tenma turned towards his team. "Does anyone want to fight for Sangoku and Coach against this Rua Black?" Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke and Kirino stepped up. "Alright, let's do this. We won't let our soccer be destroyed!" They ran up while the others tried to take care of Endou and Sangoku.

"So, who's gonna protect your goal?" Tenma asked. Black smirked. "I will." Tenma's face turned angry. The battle started and Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi immediately went towards Rua's goal. "No holds barred, guys!" Shindou immediately connected with a Fortissimo Foot V4, which passed towards Tsurugi who landed a Death Drop V2 and the ball then went towards Tenma.

"God Wind!" The combined shot went with a destructive amount of power towards Rua and the goal. Rua's face became a massive grin and he moved his right arm forward. "What is he doing? That ball is gonna blast right through him." Tsurugi pointed out. Rua finally whipped his hair back, showing his full grin. The powerful shot blasted against Rua's right hand, which stopped immediately and the power was instantly gone. Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma were completely stunned.

"Bwahahaha! Is that all you have? I'll give you something you won't forget!" Rua then ran forwards with the ball. "He's not particularly fast." Shindou said as he looked at his movements. "Because that is the idea, Takuto." Rua was getting close to him, but then he did something that shocked Shindou completely. The ball rolled towards him with Rua not trying to catch it. The moment Shindou put his foot on the ball, Rua jumped towards him and circled him, creating a strong, black-colored storm around him. Shindou put his arms up, trying to resist the storm. Reaching the top, Rua then darted into the storm with his right heel.

"Black Storm!" Rua landed and created a massive explosion of power, blowing Shindou away. "Shindou!" Tenma looked worried but quickly ran towards Rua, who moved towards Shinsuke. "Kirino, go!" Kirino created a thick mist while Tenma started to whip a tornado around himself.

"I've got no time for this weak nonsense!" Rua spread his arms and a gigantic dark blast of wind blows Tenma and Kirino away immediately. Rua made his way towards Shinsuke, who stood ready for his Milky Way Rocket. Rua smirked before kicking the ball in a pretty familiar way. "That's..." He blinked upwards and moved his right arm forward.

"Cosmic Stargazer!" Hundred of dark beams made their way towards Shinsuke. Shinsuke slapped his face and got ready for Milky Way Rocket. "I've stopped this when Ozrock used it, I will do it now as well!" The moment his head made contact with the ball, a white flash blinded everyone. When it faded, the ball was inside the goal and Shinsuke was unconscious next to the right goal post. "Shinsuke!"

Rua Black stood triumphantly above the small framed Shinsuke. "I told you, I will ruin your soccer." He snapped his fingers, and he started to fade away. "Rua!" Tenma yelled furiously. "I will get you back for this, we all will." Rua only grinned before he snapped again, fading completely. Endou and Kidou looked at the condition of Sangoku and Shinsuke. "I think they won't be able to do much for now. They can't fight against this Rua Black when he returns." Tenma's face was completely filled with anger. "We must get revenge on him for what he's done to Shinsuke and Sangoku! He must've gone somewhere!" Endou sighed. "We can't do much now. We'll have to wait."

* * *

"He's an interesting guy, that Tenma." Rua said to himself. "I must say he's got a strong passion for soccer." He grinned. "It's going to be so much fun destroying every part of that."


End file.
